Wildflowrs
by Warm Memories
Summary: Sanji has a lot to deel with in his life: heartbreak, work, his pet fish, the cat that wants to eat his pet fish, bills, and...convincing himself of his sexuality? Things get out of controle when a man named Zoro comes into Sanji's complicated life.


**Wildflowers**

**A OnePiece Fanfiction**

**By Warm Memories**

_Wow, I spent all day writing this, I cant believe it! So...umm...not much to say. This starts of like anything else i write: I feel like writing something so I do. Anyways, hope you enjoy this! _

_----_

Dumped.

That's what he was. Dumped.

Not only by his girlfriend, but he was dumped in the middle of the road _by_ his girlfriend. Not to mention it was raining, so heavily that he hadn't even been standing there for half a minute and his coat was already completely drenched. Not to mention he was miles away from town, which meant he had to walk a not-so-fair distance to get home. And to top it all of she had driven away with...

_Oh crap!_

"WAIT!" He ran, vision blurred by the many raindrops entering his sapphire eye. Yet he did not lose sight of the tail lights.

"Wait! Nami-san please, stop the car! Please, come back! STOOPP!"

He kept running, though the closer he got, the farther away the car seemed to go. He kept on screaming, though his voice went unheard over the pouring rain and roaring engine. He could do about as much to stop that car from moving than to stop the rain from falling. Both were impossible.

Sanji finally came to a halt, though it wasn't intentional. It went more along the lines of falling than stopping.

He had totally ignored the huge hole on the road and his left foot fell in, filling his shoe with muddy water. The blond's ankle twisted painfully before he's left side hit the ground. After the shook past, he started to feel the pain in his left foot, letting out a muffled "Ow..." in response to it.

The blond (now brunet due to the mud and rain) rolled on to his stomach and lifted his gaze. He could still se the tail lights, but they were now a mere dote on the horizon line.

Whispering, almost sobbing, he said, "Please, Nami-san, come back...come back with my car," before the red lights finally disappeared.

----

Sanji searched his right pant pocket for his house keys.

_No, nothing there..._

Then his left.

_Hmm, not there either..._

He thought for a moment, hand still in his left pocket.

_Did I leave them in the car or did I drop them on the way here? Or did I forget them in the house? Oh, wait..._

He reached into the breast pocket of his dress shirt. Sure enough the keys were there. The blond-brunet had taken off his dripping coat; it really didn't help much, because his shirt was just as wet.

He opened the door and began to walk in. His injured foot began to throb whenever he placed any weight on it, sending sharp bolts of pain racing up his spine to the brain, where it registered.

Sanji stopped. He turned his head enough to see that the rain was coming back. It had stopped somewhere along the way, he couldn't remember exactly were. At least he wasn't _in_ it anymore.

He turned back around. He lifted his left leg, placed it on the ground, quickly put his right foot in front of it, then slowly lifted his left, then touched the ground. He wondered how long it would have taken him to get home walking like that?

_Thank God for the midnight buses._

He hung his good-for-nothing definitely-not-water-resistant coat on the coat rack, not even bothering to turn on the lights. The fish tank was bright enough. Sanji slowly made his way through the living room, slowed to place the keys next to the fish tank, fed the fishes, and moved on. Fish of many colors played and danced in their artificial environment, each fighting for their own share of food. Sanji, who usually enjoyed watching his fish feed, chose to ignore it tonight. All he wanted now was some sleep.

After what seemed like a half hour of slowly-move-left-foot-and-quickly-place-right-foot-in-front, Sanji finally made it to the stairs.

Zeff was right: A two-story house _was_ a bad idea.

----

He took of his wet shirt and tossed it to one of the four corners of his bedroom, followed by his pants. Searching his closet he found a pair of comfortable pants and slipped them on. Then he noticed how dirty he really was.His back, chest, and arms were moist and itchy. His blond hair turned brown from mud stuck to his face, hard and mated. The blond-brunet made for his bed and sat. Resting his foot on his knee Sanji pulled up his pant leg and examined his injury. Purple and swollen. Not his entire foot was bruised, just his ankle. It wasn't that bad, but that isn't synonymous to painless.

He needed a smoke.

Sanji reached for his bedside table, opened the small drawer, pulled out the packet of cigarettes and a lighter. He pulled out one white cylinder, paced it between his lips, and lit it. He took a long drag on his cigarette, letting the smoke go down his throat, into his lungs, and back out. Just what he needed. The thing was so relaxing, so stress reliving. Killer of appetites and soother of pain: the cigarette. Yeah, _exactly _what he needed.

Sanji pulled the cigarette from his lips and placed it between his index and middle fingers. He brought the same hand up to his face and then ran it through his mated hair.

_What a mess._

The blond-brunet lost both Nami and his car on the same night. What a drag.

Exhausted and heart broken, his brain did not function properly. Not wanting to do something stupid that he would regret in the morning, he decided that sleep would be the best option. After all, he needed it. He needed time to clear his head.

He looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 1:32 A.M. What day was it tomorrow? Monday? A work day. Great, another get-me-down. Sanji put out the dissipated cigarette on the ash try right next to the alarm clock, pulled himself under the covers, and turned out the lights.

Sleep.

Just what he needed, but couldn't get. He kept thinking about Nami-san, her beautiful smile, brilliant hazel eyes, flowing red hair. And he kept thinking of what might have been. How long had they been together? Two months and 3 days. Sanji was certain that she was the one, but 'the one' had other plans. She dumped him.

Feeling the pain of heartbreak finally setting in, the blond pulled the other pillow over his head, and let the tears fall like the rain outside his window.

He wanted to get his mind off of her, but he couldn't. Everything he thought about would always come back to Nami. Getting over this would be so hard. Sanji would need a lot more cigarettes were the last one came from.

His sobbing got a little louder. He didn't know what he would do. He didn't want to think, to eat, to do anything. All he wanted was to forget...

_First thing to do tomorrow: take a bath._

**To Be Continued...**

**----**

_Next Chapter: Sanji cooking for every girl that walks through the door of the restaurant + Zoro and Luffy walking into that same restaurant Disaster. Will Sanji let lose all hi frustration on Zoro? Most likely. _


End file.
